


The third wheel.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Jessica tenía mucha curiosidad por su relación, pero definitivamente no preguntaría, no si quería conservar su cabeza en su lugar. Por alguna razón, Jessica creía que Lydia haría un perfecto papel como reina de corazones y que Derek y Stiles serían sus fieles secuaces.





	The third wheel.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lahya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahya/gifts).



> Lana quería un fic sobre alguien siendo la tercera rueda y aquí está.   
> Que lo disfrutes Lanita <3   
> También, debo decir que decidí hacer un reto ficker y se supone que en enero es un fanfic que comenzaste pero no terminaste y en febrero hacer un fic para un amigo, sinceramente no he tenido inspiración para los que tengo empezados, así que decidí voltearlos. Confío que en febrero pueda subir uno de los tantos empezados, porque de verdad eran ideas que me gustaban y quería compartirles :(

Jessica miro a la pareja frente a ellos, de verdad, ¿cómo esa chica podía tener tanta suerte de estar con un chico tan guapo?

Y no solo eso, Derek Hale era inteligente, apuesto, alto, sabía de todo un poco y era la estrella del equipo de basquetbol.

Ya que lo pensaba, tenía mucho sentido que estuviera con alguien como Lydia Martin. Ella era la chica más inteligente de la clase, vestía de la mejor manera, nunca veías un cabello fuera de su lugar y solo con una mirada tenía el mundo a sus pies.

Era comprensible que ambos estuvieran juntos y muy seguramente serían los reyes del próximo baile de otoño.

Ese era el primer baile de Jessica y si su sueño era ir con el chico más guapo del colegio y, además, tres años mayor, nadie podía culparla.

  
+

  
Jessica acomodó sus libros en una pila, ordenándolos conforme a los iría revisando para hacer su proyecto de ciencias.

A buena hora se le había ocurrido hacer una investigación sobre el DNA.

Sacó su cuaderno y plumas y estaba tomando el primer libro cuando un ruido a su derecha la distrajo. Una risita que se trató de disimular con una tos y después alguien diciendo "shhh" para que después se volviera a escuchar la risa.

Alzó la mirada del libro, para toparse a Lydia Martin con la cabeza muy cerca de otro chico, según había escuchado se llamaba Stiles Stilinski y era el mejor amigo de Lydia.

¿Es normal que entre mejores amigos se den besos en las mejillas sin una real necesidad de hacerlo y se peguen el uno al otro de tal manera que parece imposible distinguir donde empieza uno y donde el otro?

Jessica definitivamente no lo sabía, ella nunca había tenido ese nivel de complicidad con alguien.

Se quedó observando a la pareja un rato más, completamente absortos en su conversación que no notaron su mirada curiosa. Ella se perdió en la manera en la que se veían el uno al otro, como se daban toques casuales y ocasionales, sin ninguna intención más allá de estar en contacto. La forma en la que hablaban y cómo se sonreían... demonios, Lydia Martin era muy afortunada.   
Lo que la hacía pensar, Derek, su novio, ¿no sé molestaba por la complicidad que ella tenía con Stiles? Está bien que era su mejor amigo, pero si no lo supiera Jessica definitivamente pensaría que era su novio

  
+

  
Su lugar favorito para el almuerzo era en las mesas de afuera del colegio, en las que el sol pegaba durante la mañana y hacia un lugar calientito y agradable para cuando ella llegaba y esperaba a Hannah, una chica que había conocido unos cuantos días antes y que, para su buena fortuna, había hecho buenas migas con ella.

Miró alrededor, buscando algo para entretenerse y sonrió cuando se topó al trío más extraño que alguna vez haya conocido. O visto, mejor dicho.

Lydia, Stiles y Derek estaban sentados junto a un chico rubio (muy guapo, por cierto) de ojos azules, una chica asiática y otra castaña.   
Se estaban riendo de algo mientras comían.

Jessica se preguntó cómo sería tener un grupo de amigos tan grande.

En algún punto entre comerse su sándwich y tomar un trago de su jugo, los vio ponerse de pie, a la pelirroja, al castaño y al pelinegro. Lydia se colocó en medio de los dos chicos, tomó la mano de Stiles y Derek le estiró el brazo para que lo tomara. Se fueron caminando y platicando sobre algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

Tal vez Jessica solo se acababa de interesarse un poquito más de ese chico tan comprensivo como lo era Derek Hale.

  
+

  
Jessica estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que el cine había designado como zona de espera. Ella y su jodida costumbre de llegar temprano a todos lados y de Hannah de llegar a la hora en punto.

Miró a su alrededor, antes de dar un vistazo a su celular, solo para volver a mirar al frente. En ese momento estaba terminando una de las funciones y la gente había comenzado a salir de la sala.

Sintió que se ruborizaba al ver salir a Derek, con su bonita chaqueta de cuero, una playera en cuello V gris y unos jeans demasiado ajustados. Llevaba una caja de palomitas en una mano y en la otra un vaso de refresco. Salió de su estupor cuando justo detrás salieron Lydia y Stiles.

¿Stiles?

Seguramente había ido en una cita con Lydia, ¿qué hacía Stiles ahí?

La pelirroja se dirigió al baño, dejándolos afuera de la sala. Stiles le estaba diciendo algo al oído a Derek, que respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y entrelazó su mano con la del castaño.

Detengan el mundo, ¿qué demonios sucedía ahí? ¿Acaso engañaban a Lydia? Y Jessica debía decir que en esos momentos era muy arriesgado hacer eso, considerando que la chica estaba en el baño, a menos de veinte metros de donde se encontraban.

Miró hacia la puerta, esperando el momento justo en el que Lydia saliera y los viera en esa situación.

Si Jessica se quedó estupefacta, sería decir poco.

Lydia salió, sonriendo como siempre, el brillo labial impecable y se dirigió a ellos. Derek estiró su brazo, como ya le había visto hacer y, Lydia lo tomó.

Sin decir nada. Sin reclamos. Se dirigieron a la escalera eléctrica y Derek dejó que pasaran primero Lydia y Stiles, pero sin soltar la mano del último.

Jessica ya no entendía nada. Tomó su celular y escribió en el buscador: “relaciones de tres personas”

Después de leer por lo menos cuatro artículos y una llamada de Hannah diciendo que llegaría tarde, lo único que podía pensar era: “¿son poliamorosos? Pero que modernos”

 

+

 

Si no hubiera levantado la vista del celular en el momento justo, habría terminado estampándose con Lydia Martin. Jessica se quedó mirándola, no sabiendo si debía ofrecer una disculpa.

Lydia solo le sonrió y estiró un panfleto en su mano.

—Estamos reclutando nuevas personas para unirse al comité de la escuela, si te interesa todo está aquí— Jessica tomó el folleto y Lydia acomodó su cabello antes de irse.

Llegó hasta su casillero, metió la combinación y comenzó a sacar los libros que necesitaría, cuando terminó revisó el panfleto.

Al parecer querían ideas de los chicos de noveno grado y saber sus opiniones en cuanto los asuntos de la escuela. Bien, Jessica participaría en ello.

Al final del folleto estaban los cargos de cada persona que participaba en ello, Jessica solo se fijo en dos.

Stiles Stilinski – vicepresidente del comité y organizador.

Lydia Martin – presidenta del comité.

Y entre los dos hacían las entrevistas a los nuevos miembros.

Oh, Jessica estaba tan jodida.

 

+

 

—Así que, ¿serás nuestra voz en la organización de todo? — preguntó Hannah en cuanto se encontraron en el almuerzo.

—Sí, creo que les caí bien— esa era la única explicación a que se rieran de sus malos chistes.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado hasta ahora?

Jessica le dijo sobre todas las ideas que había para el baile de otoño, para la despedida de vacaciones de navidad, los recitales y el baile de graduación que se celebraría para los senior, también le contó todo sobre cómo era la elección de candidatos para rey y reina del baile, básicamente consistía en que cada alumno propondría a alguien y de ahí elegirían a los nombres que más se repitieran.

—¿A quién propondrás tú?

—¿Para reina? A Lydia— respondió con seguridad— ¿para rey? A Derek, por supuesto.

—Sí, algo me dice que Derek será la opción de la mayoría— Hannah recargó su barbilla en su mano y miró hacia la mesa donde el mencionado se encontraba.

Lo que Jessica no le dijo fue que, a mitad de la entrevista, Derek irrumpió en la oficina, depositó un beso en la mejilla de Lydia, luego uno en la de Stiles, se recargó en el archivero detrás de ellos y comenzó a jugar con el cabello castaño del chico que la entrevistaba.

Fue muy difícil para ella no distraerse con la mirada embelesada de Derek y se notaba que Stiles se distraía por los toques. Lydia hablaba con normalidad, siguiendo las preguntas y bromeando un poco con ella.

Si, eso no se lo dijo.

 

+

 

Estaban reunidos en el gimnasio, donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, mientras revisaban el diseño de los adornos que estarían en las paredes y el techo. Derek y Stiles estaban sentados en la tarima, con las manos entrelazadas entre ellos mientras Jessica daba su opinión al respecto. Lydia anotó en una tableta algo que ella no alcanzó a ver y miró hacia arriba.

—Tendremos una bola de cristal. —dijo ella y Jessica no se perdió el ceño fruncido de Derek.

—Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.

—No porque casi te cayera una en la cabeza tienes que odiarlas a todas— respondió Lydia, sin despegar la vista de sus notas. Derek entrecerró los ojos hacia ella y Stiles se inclinó para darle un beso en el cuello.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como una intrusa?

—No debimos haberla puesto en una viga de madera, definitivamente no lo haremos de nuevo— dijo Stiles en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella no lo escuchara— y las que hay aquí son de metal, no pasará nada.

Derek pareció relajarse un poco, solo un poco.

—Bien, no quiero que me caiga encima mientras me ponen la corona.

—¿Muy seguro de que ganarás? —Derek se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que sí.

—Mmmm, confiado— Stiles tomó las solapas de su chaqueta y le dio un beso en la barbilla— justo como me gustan.

Jessica sintió sus ojos abrirse y se dio la vuelta, sintiendo la necesidad de darles privacidad.

Aunque en ese gimnasio, junto a diez chicos más, no la encontrarían.

Decidió que lo más seguro era ir junto a Lydia y seguir escogiendo la combinación de colores.

 

+

 

Miró al techo, tratando de no pensar en la pareja tan extraña que había en la escuela.

Jessica tenía mucha curiosidad por su relación, pero definitivamente no preguntaría, no si quería conservar su cabeza en su lugar. Por alguna razón, Jessica creía que Lydia haría un perfecto papel como reina de corazones y que Derek y Stiles serían sus fieles secuaces.

Entiéndase como los que llevarían la pala y el saco para enterrar un cuerpo en el bosque.

Decidió sacar su celular y abrió la primera aplicación que se le ocurrió.

Tumblr.

Se rio con unos videos de perritos, envidió la forma de dibujar de los artistas que hacían increíbles fan arts -no que ella fuera aficionada de ellos, para nada-, leyó un par de mini fics sobre una pareja de hombre lobo con un humano y, se detuvo al ver un blog en sus sugerencias.

“La tercera rueda”

Le dio click al darse cuenta de que en la foto del avatar estaba Lydia, Derek y Stiles.

Jessica se sentó en su cama cuando leyó la presentación del blog.

“Así es la vida siendo la tercera rueda de tus dos mejores amigos, seguramente hay mucha más gente en la misma situación que yo, así que haré esto como una guía para que sobrevivan a esas citas al cine donde te arrastran porque ya habían quedado de ver la película antes de que comenzaran su relación, también aprenderán a lidiar con las crisis de pareja, porque, oh si, en toda relación hay problemillas y ¿qué haces cuando eres siempre a quien acuden? Y por supuesto, el sexo. Porque los dos en algún momento te hablaran sobre ello y tienes que estar lista para todo.

También las llamadas a última hora, porque siempre alguno de los dos necesita consejos sobre moda, cof cof Stiles cof cof. (Sabes que te amo, cariño)

Sean bienvenidos a esta guía de supervivencia siendo la tercera rueda.”

Jessica continuó leyendo y siguió el blog sin dudarlo.

La última publicación era un video de los tres en una cama, Lydia estaba en medio de Derek y Stiles.

Tenía escrito con un diseño azul y rojo: la vida de la tercera rueda.

“—Yo soy la tercera rueda— Lydia se señaló a sí misma y sonrió— él es el novio número uno o mejor conocido como Stiles -suelta eso que te vas a lastimar- Stilinski— señaló al chico de lunares que llevaba una sudadera por lo menos dos tallas más grande que la suya y que saludó a la cámara— y él es Derek -amargado hasta que lo conoces mejor- Hale o conocido como el novio número dos. Se que ya nos conocen por nuestros anteriores videos, pero creo que nunca nos habíamos presentado, así que aquí está.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con los números, Derek— se excusó rápidamente el castaño, Derek rodó los ojos y volteó a verlo.

—Yo los escogí.

—Awww, ¿me pusiste el número uno?

—No digas nada, Stiles.

—¡Tú me pusiste el uno! — Lydia hizo una mueca ante el tono, hasta a Jessica le pitó el oído. Derek pasó una mano por su rostro y se dejó caer contra la almohada.

—Debí ponerte el dos— murmuró.”

Jessica se rio.

Lydia se sentó en la cama y Stiles rápidamente ocupó su lugar, abrazándose a Derek cual bebé koala.

“—Sí, así es mi vida con estos dos, pero los amo—mandó un beso a la cámara— nos vemos en el siguiente video y recuerden, siempre lleven dulces con ustedes, servirá para contentarlos si se molestan entre ellos o por lo menos para entretenerse cuando estén haciéndose arrumacos en el cine”

Así que no era una relación poliamorosa, aunque lo pareciera.

Si Jessica no durmió esa noche viendo todos los videos, fotos y leyendo los comentarios, nadie tiene que saberlo. Ese tutorial podría servirle en el futuro y quien diga lo contrario es porque nunca ha sido la tercera rueda.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo quería hacer un fic contado desde un punto de vista exterior, que mejor oportunidad que ésta xD  
> Espero les haya gustado leerlo :33  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
